The present invention relates to the capping of a container, particularly of the one-use or disposable type, the internal volume of which may contain contents or a filling, particularly a filling capable of flowing, for example liquid, fluid or pasty contents.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a cap intended to be mounted on a container as previously defined, particularly in a sealed manner with respect to the contents of the container.
The invention also relates to a container comprising or incorporating such a cap, empty or full, that is to say in the latter case filled with or containing contents as defined previously.
The present invention relates most specifically to caps allowing concomitantly, both the grasping of the container with which it is associated, using one hand, and the complete opening of the cap, using a digit of the same hand, for example the thumb, specifically to gain direct access for the user's mouth to the neck of the container.